Hamsterviel's Revenge
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Hamsterviel escapes prision, along with Leory, he plot's a revenage to get rid of 626 aka Stich and all the other experiments, and by doing so he'll create the most powerful experiment yet, aka Lilo number 629, But will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hamsterviel's Revenage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo And Stich.**

**Chapter 1**

In a far distent galaxy a small gerball like alien, "hold it there, I'm am not gerbill-like I am hamster like, not gerbill hamster hamster! Loosy narrator," Anyway as I was saying, the HAMSTER like alien was pacing about in his cell, he was becoming more restless by the minute, all the Leory clone's were fast a sleep apart well from the original one, who was in the cell right next to Hamsterviel.

"Blast that 626 and that all so adorable little hawiiane girl, they've ruined everything, my brilliant plan, shattered to pecies!" He cried in histerics, Leory was snickering at him. A guard came by his cell and whacked on it, "light's out!" He ordered as all the light's switched off.

"This is all that little girl's fault, if she wasn't able to make those's eperiments good, then everything would have went my way, grrr, wait, I'm getting an idea!" Hamsterviel grinned evilly, this caught the attention of Leory, he had hope's of getting out of that place.

"Idea, Idea!" Leory cried excitedly.

"Quiet down you!" Yelled a guard while walking by his cell.

Leory growled and showed his teeth, he back up to the wall of the cell and he ran strait at it, in the process he broke the glass of the cell, "free, free!" He jumped up and down. Hamsteviel was surprized.

"Don't forget about me, Leory!" He called while pressed up against the glass.

"I order you to get back in that cell!" Cried the guard, Leory didn't listen, instead he pushed the guard against the wall and the had guard fainted, but doing this it set the alarm off, Leory gasped and headed strait for Hamsterviel, he used his head to break the glass and they then made a run for it, gaurd's came from all different direction's, but Leory was able to take care of them.

Hamsterviel quickly found his ship and they both got on boarded and took off, a bunch of guard's tried to stop them, but they had made it out just in time for the hatch to close over the opening for the ships to take off. "Excellent work Leory, now to head to earth, were my genuis plan will, commence and we shall be rid of that 626, hahahaha!" Hamsterville laughed as he sterred the ship towards a planet filled with mostly water.

On a little island known as Hawaii, a girl named Lilo and her pet Stich, who was actaully an alien and experiment named 626, were walking around the island, doing their round's on the other 625 experiments making sure they still happy in the one place were they truelly belonged, "well, that's everyone Stich, let's go and feed Pudge now, we're a little late, but I'm glad I made two sandwhich's, cause he'll be really hungry now."

"Stich can relax." Stich said as he was quite tired.

"Okay, while you do that, I'll go swimming, it's pretty hot today."

They got to the beach and Stich set up a sunbed while Lilo dived into the water and looked around for the little fish, It ddn't take her long to find him, Pudge gladly took the two sandwhiches and swam off, Lilo swam round to the other side of the beach, she climbed out the water and onto a pile of rock's at the side of the beach for a rest before she swam back.

She saw some smoke in the distant, which was in amongst some tree's, "what is that?"

She stood up and went to check it out and what she saw shocked her, "Hamstviel's ship!" She panicked and was about to head back, but Leory stopped her in her track's, she gasped, "L-Leory!" He was growling at her.

Lilo backed away from the little monster who was now snarling at her,Hamsterviel came out of the ship, "Leory get ba- well, well, just the person I was looking for, you saved me a who lotta trouble little girl, now I won't have to capture you, cause I all ready have you." Hamsterviel laughed but then coughed after laughing to much.

Lilo was grabbed by Leory, "hey, let go of me!...Stich! Help!" She cried frantically, Leory covered her mouth and dragged her onto the ship with Hamsterviel following behind.

Meanwhile back on the beach Stich had just woke up from a deep sleep, just in time to hear the cry of Lilo, he gasped and jumped of the chair, and saw Hampsterville's ship takening off, he growled, "Dr Hamsterviel!" Stich ran after the ship he climbed on a tree to try and launch himself onto the large ship but he missed and fell on to the ground,"Ahh, Lilo!" Stich panicked his mouth hung open. He couldn't make it all he could was watch the ship take off with poor Lilo inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hamsterviel's Revenge **

**A/N: Hey guy's, just realaised I spelt Stitch without the T in the middle in the first chapter, my bad, I'll get that fixed, anyway thanks for the reviews and please enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Ater watching the ship take off, Stitch ran all the way back to the house were he, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Lilo's sister Nani lived, he searched the house for Jumba, but Jumba had just came out the room where he and Pleakley shared, "Jumba, Hamsterviel's-" he was cut of by Jumba waving his hands up and down.

"I know, he's escaped prision, just got of phone, from speaking to the grand council women, said he was enroute to earth, so she called to warn us...Eh, were is little girl?" Jumba asked as Lilo was nowhere in sight, she was always with Stitch, he then noticed the sad look on Stitch's face.

"Lilo, gone, Hamsterviel.." Stitch sighed he couldn't finish.

Jumba noded in undstanding, "don't worry 626, we will get her back."

Pleakley came over to them and stood beside them he had just come out their room, "but how can we? The ship's not working, remember?"

Jumba growled in frustraition, but Stitch suddenly got an idea, "Jumba, Gantu?"

Jumba gasped, "but, Gantu is police officer now, how we suppose to contact him? We don't even know where he'll be in the galaxy."

Pleakley brought out his cell phone, "why don't we just call him? I think I have his number on my phone somewhere," Pleakley began searching through all of his contacts, "ah ah, just as I suspected, here we go Gantu, now we just plug it into the ships main phone." The three of them made their to the ship that was just behind the tree's on the side of the house.

Jumba plugged it in, static appeared on screen, they could hear the familer voice of 625 aka Reuben, "H-Hello, is this thing on? Ah, there we go, that's much better, now I can see you, hey there cous long time no see." Reuben said cheerfully as he leaned into the screen, he was making a balony sandwhich at the same time.

"625,eh sorry Reuben, we must speak with Gantu it's urgent!" Jumba demanded.

Reuben rubbed the back of his neck and glanced back to were Gantu was sitting he was conroling the BRB, "uh, he's kinda busy right now, he's chasing a bad guy, we've been on his tail for a while now."

"We must speak with him!" Cried Jumba.

Meanwhile Gantu had just lost the criminal that they were chasing after, "blast, he got away, that's the fourth, time this week!" Gantu rubbed his eye's and told the crew just to stop what they were doing, "ow, the grand council women's not gonna be happy about this." Gantu got and walked over to where Reuben was.

"Oh, hey Gantu, did you get him?" Reuben asked.

Gantu frowned and sighed, "does it look like I- 626, Jumba, Pleakley?" Gnatu questioned as gazed on the screen, the three of them waved, he was surprized to hear from them.

"Heh, these's guys are asking for your help Gantu."

"My help?"

"Yes, you may already know, that Dr Hamsterviel has escaped prision." Said Jumba

Gantu nodded his head, "yes I heard."

"He has kidnapped Lilo, we need your help to get her back, our ship has lost all of it's power, we only have enough left to make this phone call," Jumba explained. Reuben gasped in shock.

"He's kidnapped Lilo, that horrible, little, oh he'll pay for this, we're helping them right Gantu!" Reuben said determind and he turned to the fish like alien.

Gantu frowned and looked away, "she did give me another chance, it's the least I could do, we're in, we'll come to earth as soon as we can and pick you up." With that said the last of the power on Jumba's ship shorted out and the ship went dark.

"Well, now what?" Asked Pleakley.

"Now we just wait on Gantu, I just hope he makes it here quickly, before bigger girl get's home from work." Jumba said hadden forgotten about Lilo's older sister Nani, if she heard about this she would go into a state of panic, hopefully they could get her back before she did come home.

Meanwhile in somewhere deep in space, Hamsterviel's ship was causally flying trough the star's and planet's, but inside, the hamster like alien marched through the ship followed by Leory and Lilo, Lilo was trapped inside a capsule with a pair of handcuff's on her hands. Leory growled and walked beside her.

Hamsterviel finally stopped at a room with lots of machines and big glass container's, "let me go!" Lilo screamed. Hamsterviel grinned.

"I'm sorry little girl, but you are my newest experient, hahahah I can't possibly let you go."

Lilo gasped, "what?"

"You are going to be experiment number 629, the most powerful experiment yet and with the help of Leory, we shall be rid of 626 and all the other's and together we shall rule the galaxy!" Hamsterviel's grin went wider as he cheered.

"No I will not help you!" Lilo struggle in her handcuff's, the pod she was in had dropped her into the larger glass, were her cuff's taken off her and she banged on the glass to try and get out, but it was hopeless, she glared at Hamsterviel.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, heehe, watch over her Leory, make sure she dosen't escape," Hamsterviel, said the last as he left the room, Leory wasn't happy though he muttered something as he came and sat by Lilo.

Lilo sighed and sat in the middle of the container, "please hurry Stitch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hamsterviel's Revenge **

**Chapter 3**

Lilo had sunk to the floor of the glass container that she was in, Leroy wasn't away far from her, as he was sitting on the floor just outside the container, Lilo sighed as she hugged her knee's closer to her chest, she heard a few grunt's and moans from Leroy who seemed rather restless, he wasn't too thrilled at being made to sit there and do nothing.

"Naga!" He growled.

Lilo thought for a moment, _'maybe I could turn Leroy good, then maybe I could get him to help me, it's worth a shot.'_ Lilo smiled and knocked on the glass as she stood up, to try and get Leroy's attention.

Leroy jerked his head round to Lilo who was waving at him, he began to growl, "I know you probably don't wanna be in here looking after me, you'd rather be outisde destorying thing's."

Leroy frowned and folded his arm's, "Eeh, Leroy would rather be outside, but being here is at least better than prision."

Lilo nooded, "well, I guess, but what if you helped me out of here? And you could join my side instead of working with Dr Hamsterveil, you'd be able to do what ever you want if you joined my side and it's a lot better than being bossed around by that mean old gerbill."

Leroy eye's went wide, when she asked this and he seemed to think it over, "Leroy would enjoy being able to do what Leroy want's." Leroy grinned. "Leroy will help Lilo!" Leroy cheered and jumped up and down.

Lilo beamed at this, "really, _well_ that was easy." She muttered the last part.

Leroy jumped on top of the glass container and Lilo watched as he tore of the connection's at the top, using his super strength, he pulled the glass of the ground and tossed it to the other end of the room, doing this however set off the alarm's, Lilo gasped but Leory grabbed her hand and dragged her out the room after busting a hole in the big metal door.

They both ran through the corrider's of ship, Leroy stopped suddenly and growled, he used an arm to keep Lilo behind him, "What is it, Leroy?"

"Robot's!"

A group of small electric robot's where coming their way, Leroy jumped into action and began smashing the robto's that came his way while also trying to protect Lilo in the midst of it, he got shocked a few time but it didn't bother him much, once they were dealt with Leroy grabbed Lilo's hand again and they continued running.

Meanwhile Dr Hamsterveil had just walked into his lab, he had TV monitor's and many machine's, he was busy working on his lastest machine when the alarm's sounded, and as they did, Hamsterveil was able to see how Lilo escaped on the montior, he grew angry when he saw that Leroy was helping her out.

"What! Grr, curse that little hawiiane girl, she couldn't have turned him good, I made it impossible." Hamsterveil left the lab and tried to chase after them, he jumped on his little scooter and pushed a button that released more of his robot's, it wasn't long before he caught up with them.

He blocked the exit to the escape pods, "trying to escape are we? You will find that it is nearly impossible, and Leroy how dare you betray me."Hamerveil frowned toward's Leroy.

Lilo frowned and marched toward the Hamster, "what do you want with me?"

"I'm turning you into a experiment you'll be even stronger than Leroy here, hahahahaha!" Hamsterveil pushed a button and two robot's appeared and pulled Leroy and Lilo apart by dragging them in seperate directions.

"Leroy!" Lilo called, but Leroy couldn't get to her.

Meanwhile back on earth Gantu and his ship had just landed not far from Lilo's house and he had picked Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch, and they were now currently flying through space, "do we even know where to look?" Asked Pleakley.

"I have an idea, he could be somewhere in the Gamma quadrient, that's where his old lab used to be." Stated Gantu as he controled the ship from his chair while giving order's to the two alien's pushing the button's on the control panel."Why would docotor Hamsterveil take Lilo?" He asked as he turned to Jumba.

"We don't know, let's just hope we get her back before he does anything to her."

"Sir, we have an unidentified flying object ahead of us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hamsterviel's Revenge **

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm so sorry for the wait of this next chapter; I had lost interest in Lilo and Stitch but I had a sudden idea for this next chapter so I'm going to try to finish this story. Thanks so much for the reviews so far. Quick question does anyone think they ruined Lilo and Stitch by making the series Stitch? I tried watching it but found it rather annoying.**

**Chapter 4**

A ball of red fur and claws smashed through the BRB's big glass window; Stitch immediately knew who this was so he attacked the experiment right on sight "chudda!" He growled as Leroy defended himself as he composed himself after the glass shattered all over him.

"Wait wait Leroy good, want to save Lilo!" Leroy explained as he waved his arms in a frantic way.

Stitch eyed him with a growl, "what about Hamsterviel?!"

"Lilo gave Leroy offer of joining good side, Leroy no longer works for Hamsterviel!" Leroy explained.

Jumba nodded "Leroy is telling truth."

Pleakley raised his eye at Jumba, "how do you know he's telling the truth?!"

"Hey, you always know your own experiments!" Jumba shrugged.

Gantu sighed "alright lead us to Hamsterviel's laboratory!" Gantu said towards Leroy who nodded.

* * *

><p>Lilo struggled as she was tied to a metal table with metal straps "let me go!" She screamed.<p>

Hamsterviel laughed evilly "sorry little girl, but your going to be the greatest experiment yet, even better than Leroy hahahahah, and you'll obey only me which is the best part...Now hold still this may sting a little, or should I say a lot!" Hamsterviel put on a pair of goggles and aimed a laser machine at Lilo.

Lilo gasped in fear and closed her eyes as a bright white light consumed her, Hamsterviel continued to laugh evilly he grinned as the light died down and he gazed upon his creation "ah, its beautiful, such power in one little experiment and it's all mine!"

Smoke cleared from the table and on it lay a light red creäture with some black highlights on its head. It's brown eyes opened and its body continued to struggle in metal strap, unaware that she could actually use the same strength as Stitch and free herself, "I demand that you change me back Hamsterviel!" Lilo yelled in anger.

Hamsterviel scoffed, "why would I change you back? When I just turned you into the greatest experiment yet, but we still have some little add on's to put in you," Hamsterviel pushed some buttons on his machine and released Lilo from the straps of the metal table, she then slid into a containment pod as the table rose upwards.

Hamsterviel walked beside her as he was heading to another part of his lab, as he reached the other part alarms started going off like crazy. The alien hamster growled "what is this meaning of this?!"

Lilo was placed in a bigger container as Hamsterviel left to find out what the commotion was all about. He yelped when he saw the BRB heading in the direction of the lab. "Agh, not again, they will not win this time, I won't allow it!" Hasterviel growled.

The BRB landed somewhere in the lab and Stitch ran in faster than anyone else determined to save Lilo. Meanwhile Lilo gazed in the reflection of the glass container, "whoa Hamsterviel really did it, I wonder if I'm as strong as Stitch?!" Lilo closed her eyes as she clenched her fist and smashed it, into the glass she was shocked to see that she hadn't gotten a single cut from the glass as it shattered.

Lilo swiftly jumped out of the container and was surprised at the speed that she had went, she felt a little dizzy. "Did I just move fast?!" she said out loud as she wobbled about. She shook her head "this is kinda cool, but I know I shouldn't be like this," she muttered to herself.

"LILO?!" Came a voice that Lilo was happy to hear.

"STITCH?!" She cried and was really happy to see him. She ran up and gave him a hug, Stitch could tell she was Lilo because of her scent.

"What happened to Lilo?!" Questioned Stitch he was shocked to see her like that.

"Hamsterviel turned me into an experiment!" explained Lilo, Stitch growled.

"Lilo quick we must be getting you out of here!" Came the voice of Jumba as he and Pleakly came skidding to a halt next to them.

"Whoa what happened to you Lilo?! Asked Pleakley.

"Will explain on way, we have to get out of here first!" Said Jumba.

Gantu appeared with Reuben, "you guys get out of here me and Reuben will take care of Hamterviel!" Gantu said with nod at Jumba.

Jumba nodded back, "right!"

They ran for the exit which was a big metal door however on approach to it, it closed over as they skidded to a halt before it. "Oh, no that was the only way out!" Exlaimed Pleakley.

"Maybe me and Stitch can bring down the door?!" Suggested Lilo as she punched the door making a dent in it, which surprised everyone.

"Whoa!"

"Going somewhere?!" Came Hamsterviel's voice behind them, they all gasped and turned to face the hamaster. "Well, well it's been a while hasn't it Jumba? What do you think of my latest experiment?!" Smirked Hamsterviel he stood there with a team of five robots beside him.

Jumba growled, "you'll pay for hurting Lilo Hamsterviel!"

Hamsterviel laughed, "I don't think so Jumba, behold my army of robots here to capture you!"

Hasterviel stepped back and allowed the robots to step forward with their weapons raised. "GET THEM!"


End file.
